Travel (JSXFF)
Story John, Gwen and Vector travel southeast from the mountains, approaching a plain like area. Then, they see a farm, with chocobo in a pen. Gwen: Maybe this is the answer to our problem. John: Which problem? Gwen: The getting over the mountain problem. We can buy some chocobo, ride over the swamp, frantically outrun the Midgar Zolom, and catch up to Kai. John: Vector, you traveled with Kai for quite some time. Did she wait up for you? Vector: No! She doesn’t sleep, man. She isn’t human! John: Right. She’s a hunter of Artemis. Which means retracing our steps will be a waste of time, and we’ll fall behind. It’s worth a try, though. They leave the main barn, slightly disappointed. Gwen: I can’t believe all those chocobo are being held for someone else. There must be a dozen of them! John: Yeah. But at least we got this map. (He looks at the map, which looks exactly like the map Kai had drawn, except with cities marked on it.) We are near the bottom right of this continent. And, (points to a port city) here. If we can get here, then we can travel by sea, around the mountain. From there, I can track them, something I’ll teach you to do as well, Gwen. Gwen: Oh, okay. John: Let’s go. We have a long walk to this town. Vector: Can’t you just teleport us there? John: Can’t teleport us if I don’t know where I’m going. All I know is just to go south. (John starts walking, and Gwen and Vector follow.) End Scene Kai is traversing inside the mountain, going through a tunnel. Sakura, Chopper and Ian trail behind. Ian: Can’t she slow down? Not all of us are immortal. Sakura: She won’t slow down for a boy like yourself. She moves at her own pace, and we have to keep up. Ian: Quite frankly, I don’t see why she’s in charge. She should be following, not leading. (Sakura throws a punch at Ian, who barely dodges.) Sakura: You don’t know a thing about women, do you? The more you try to keep us down, the stronger we fight back, and the more we kick boy’s butts when we do. (Sakura runs off, going to catch up to Kai.) Chopper: She’s scary. Ian: And maybe just crazy. Ian and Chopper come out of the tunnel, and they were in a large open room. Kai and Sakura were hiding behind a boulder, and Ian and Chopper join them. They look down, and see Driscoll, Nanashi and Agent Six on a floor below. Nanashi: I can’t believe you messed this up, Six! You should’ve taken down the remainder of Avalanche with ease. Six: It’s not my fault that the President sent a SOLDIER. They buried their dead, and moved, leaving only the graves. They’ve gone underground. Driscoll: The new President wants them all dead, including those that escaped from HQ. Nanashi: The ones that you let go, Driscoll! And you’re supposed to be our leader. Ian: (Whispering) Just like Logan to escape capture. Chopper: Why are they just standing there? Shouldn’t they actually be looking for us? Ian: I was thinking the same thing. Elena: It’s called a trap. And an ambush. Elena attacks with her energy whips, and Ian extends his chain to counter. The chains are knocked back, and Chopper enters Guard Point, getting in front of Ian. He’s hit, and rammed into Ian, knocking both of them off the ledge. Ian extends his chain, wrapping around a stalagmite. He grabs Chopper, and swings down to the level below. Driscoll pulls out a gun, firing at them. Ian kicks Chopper, who hits Driscoll, knocking him down. Ian lands, and Nanashi charges him with his lance, and Six with two swords. Ian grabs his blade tips, parries Six’s swords. He kicks him back, forcing Nanashi to jump to the side. Ian extends his chain, forcing Nanashi to jump back to avoid being stabbed. Elena cracks her energy whip, and Kai fires an arrow, pinning the whip to the wall. Sakura then charges in to punch her. Elena runs up the wall, flipping over Sakura, who hits the wall, breaking it and freeing Elena, as well as shaking the mountain. Sakura turns and throws another punch, and Elena blocks it, retracting her whip. She kicks Sakura in the stomach, pushing her back. Kai fires an arrow, and Elena dodges, retreating into the tunnel. Sakura: Get back here! Coward! (Sakura chases after her, when the tunnel explodes, the shockwave sending Sakura over. Kai jumps off, catching her, and throws an arrow with a rope attached to it, swinging down. Then, a roar echoes through the cave.) Driscoll: That is our cue to leave. You win this round, terrorists. (Driscoll, Nanashi and Six run through a tunnel, which explodes afterwards. Then, goblins start climbing down the walls, approaching them.) Ian: Time to go! (The four run through another tunnel, the goblins on their tails. End Scene John, Gwen and Vector arrive at the port town. Vector: I’ll take a look around, see if there is anyone in town who owes me one. John and Gwen go to a tavern, going in for a bite to eat. In the corner, they see Nami eating a meal and having a drink, with Sanji standing by. John: Hm. Maybe we don’t need to wait for Vector. I think I found us a ride. (John goes over to Nami’s table, pulling over a chair. Sanji moves forward, raising his foot, ready to kick John away.) Nami: (Looking up.) And who are you? John: A guy needing a ride to the other side of the mountains. And I recognize a pirate when I see one. Nami: Oh, really? Hear that, Sanji? He thinks I’m a pirate! Listen, even if I was a pirate, why would I take someone like you with me? (John pulls out a sack of gil, the one he won before.) John: Passage for three. To the nearest port town on the other side of the mountains. Going once. Nami: Hold on a second. (Nami grabs the sack, and looks through it. Her eyes turn into money signs, as she closes the sack, taking it off the table.) Passage for three, accepted. Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates. John, Gwen and Vector follows Nami and Sanji to the Thousand Sunny, a brig sloop ship. Hanging from one of the masts, was Monkey D. Luffy. Nami: Luffy! (Luffy looks down, and jumps down, landing softly on the ground.) Luffy: Nami! How dare you go into town to eat without me! Nami: Sorry, sorry. But I didn’t want to build up a giant debt. Guys, meet Luffy, your captain for your journey. Luffy, these guys are joining temporarily, traveling to the other side of the mountains. Luffy: Yay! New crew members! Let’s have a party! (The crew cheers, as they escort them onto the ship.) End Scene Vector: Are you serious?! I thought you secured us a pleasure cruise. (John and Vector were swapping the deck, along with a dozen other men, along with Luffy. Nami was above, barking out orders while sitting in a chair, being fanned by some crew members. Gwen was in a chair as well, Sanji standing by.) John: I thought that Nami was the captain, and despite Luffy holding the title, I was right. Nami: Clean the deck faster! I want to see my face in that reflection! Sanji, please bring me and the lovely Gwen something to eat. Sanji: As you command. (Sanji leaves, going into the kitchen. Gwen looks really uneasy.) Nami: What’s wrong, girl? Relax, and enjoy the ride. Here, you are a princess. Gwen: Sorry. I’m just, not used to being, cared for, that’s all. Treated, like this. Nami: What? That John boy hasn’t pampered you? Given you the life of luxury you deserve? All women deserve two things, freedom to do what they want, and men willing to give it to them. He seems like a guy who would do that. Gwen: I’ve, been following him. He’s on some grand quest, and I’m just on for the ride. He has treated me better than I’ve ever been treated in my life. I’m thankful he’s here. Then, the ship shakes, as if something has ahold of them. A krakken comes out of the water, roaring at them. It extends the tentacles from its mouth, grabbing two crew members. Pirate 1: Ahhh! Pirate 2: Captain! (The krakken shakes the ship, and Luffy gets up, and stretches both his arms behind him.) Vector: Agh! He’s a freak! Luffy: Gum Gum Bazooka! (Luffy runs at the krakken and jumps, retracting his arms with open palms. His palms hit the krakken, and it roars in pain, dropping the crew members. The krakken is knocked back into the water.) Whoo hoo! That was fun! Then, the krakken rams the ship, causing a big shake. It comes up again, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo multiplies into several clones, and they fire sonic screams into the water. The screams hit the water, creating a huge explosion, launching water into the air. The krakken is flung into the air, roaring in pain from the scream. It then dives back down into the water, and swims away. Echo Echo merges back together, and reverts. Luffy comes over to him, laughing. Luffy: Hahaha! You really are a freak! John: Like you’re one to talk. You just stretched your arms like a rubber band. (The two then both laugh.) Luffy: You’re a cool guy to have in my crew. John: Well, it’s only temporary. Luffy: Come on. Join us permanently. John: Can’t. Luffy: Fine. I’ll let you go, for now. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Luffy *Nami *Sanji Villains *Turks **Driscoll **Elena Validus **Nanashi **Agent Six *Krakken *Goblins Aliens *Echo Echo Trivia *This episode features all the Turks. *John's group joins the Straw Hat Pirates, temporarily. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF